1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor toilets and more specifically a toilet constructed throughout of precast concrete having a unique vent system for the vault which extends upwardly throughout the width of the rear wall of the toilet and forwardly along the upper surface of the roof. The toilet building includes a unique structure enabling pump out of the vault from the exterior of the toilet building with the vent stack being used as part of the structure to facilitate pump out accessibility. The toilet includes cantilever arms on the vault to support an entry slab and entrance screen walls with the structure enabling reduced maintenance with the interior being painted in epoxy paint with integral color components throughout and handicap accessibility is also provided.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Outdoor toilets have been constructed of various materials and with various structural features over the years with such toilets being constructed of concrete and provided with various vent arrangements and access openings for clean out. The following U.S. Patents exemplify the development in this field of endeavor:
109,160, W. J. Warren, Nov. 8, 1870;
273,439, B. Bauer et al, Mar. 6, 1883;
1,096,490, A. R. Clark, May 12, 1914;
1,105,237, B. J. Ashley, July 28, 1914;
1,334,192, W. E. Thomas et al, Mar. 16, 1920;
1,780,099, G. Van Steenburg, Oct. 28, 1930;
3,106,044, A. Di Tullio et al, Oct. 8, 1963;
3,546,718, C. A. Minnitte, Dec. 15, 1970.